1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner set for electrostatic image development, an image forming method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a color image forming apparatus of forming a color image, for example, by an electrophotographic system or an electrostatic recording system, when forming a color image on a recording medium surface, for example, when making a color copy, an operation including the following image forming steps is performed.
That is, light is applied to a color original, the reflected light image is color-separated and read by a color scanner, a predetermined image processing or color correction is performed, a semiconductor laser or the like is modulated based on the obtained image signals of a plurality of colors, and a laser beam modulated in accordance with the image signals is output from the semiconductor laser. This laser beam is irradiated a plurality of times for each color on the surface of an inorganic photoreceptor such as Se and amorphous silicon or an organic photoreceptor using a phthalocyanine pigment, a bisazo pigment or the like as a charge generating layer, whereby a plurality of electrostatic latent images are formed. The plurality of electrostatic latent images formed on the inorganic or organic photoreceptor surface are sequentially developed each time, for example, with four color toners of yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C) and black (K). The developed toner images are transferred onto a recording medium surface such as paper from the inorganic or organic photoreceptor and fixed (for example, fixed under heating) in a fixing device composed of a heat fixing roll and the like, whereby a color image is formed on the recording medium surface.
Such a color image has a certain degree of gloss because its surface is smoothed at the fixing (for example, fixing under heating), whereas the surface of normal paper does not have gloss, as a result, the color image comes to have a glossiness different from the paper surface. Also, the viscosity of the toner varies during fixing, for example, depending on the kind of the binder resin used for the color toner or the fixing system, and this is known to bring about a change in the glossiness of the color image.
The preference in glossiness of a color image differs, for example, depending on the kind of the image or the intended use and is of great variety, but in the case of a photographic original of figure, scenery or the like, a high-gloss image tends to generally have the preference from the standpoint of obtaining a clear image.